Alternate Dimension: Special Events
by Dragon Wang
Summary: In these stories Jake and Rose wil go through Special Events. I'm not going to explain here so see for yourself.


**Alternate Dimension**

**A Special Valentine's Day**

**A/N. Ok this is a special story, i only update every 10 chapters of the Alternate Dimension.**

**So this is a special story because this story doesn't intervenes with the real story, the same settings but with another situation and no enemy´s, just enjoy the story without worrying too much about the storyline of Alternate Dimension. **

**February the 14th, 10.00, Jake's and Rose's house.**

**Jake's POV**

As I woke up first, I looked around me and saw Rose, who wasn't that of a morning person, still asleep. I Gently pushed her arms off of me, allowing myself to stand up without awakening Rose. Walking through the kitchen I toasted bread, afterwards I opened the closet where there were baking figures, I grabbed the one with a heart and mounted it on the pan and baked an egg in it. After I made milk, I grabbed the plate with a heart and a plate to put everything on. As I walked to the bedroom door with the plate in my hands I sang a part of 'truly madly deeply by savage garden'.

_I'll be your dream__  
__I'll be your wish__  
__I'll be your fantasy.__  
__I'll be your hope__  
__I'll be your love__  
__Be everything that you need.__  
__I love you more with every breath__  
__Truly madly deeply do..__  
__I will be strong I will be faithful__  
__'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.__  
__A reason for living.__  
__A deeper meaning._

When I walked through the door, I looked at the bed, i thought that Rose was already awake and was taking a shower. As I put down the plate on the bed i turned to see an pair of blue eyes gleaming with joy, it was the only thing that i saw before I got tackled by Rose. 'Well a nice beginning for a Valentine's Day' I said while I grinned towards Rose, as I was under Rose, we were head to head staring intensely in each other's eyes. 'You really have beautiful eyes' I said on a low tone, it was the only thing I could think of, as I could only think about her. 'You have a nice pair yourself' she said after she giggled. As I wrapped my arms around her, she pressed her head gently against my chest. As I grabbed the plate with her breakfast on it, I asked; 'Want to have lunch Valentine's style?' showing her the heart shaped egg and toast. As she grinned my heart pumped like a madman, feeling that Rose stood up, I set the plate on the ground and accepted the hand she pulled out.

Pulled up by her hand, made me feel as light as an angel only to fall to earth again as she let loose. As she let loose of my hand she quickly pushed me towards our bed, teasingly she slid all over me and lightly pressed her lips on mine, I couldn't press harder as she held me back, and held her head backwards so I could just feel her warmth of her lips and her warm breath. But suddenly I heard her belly rumble, as I grinned I said; 'we could continue in this position after we have eaten'. 'Exactly this position?' she asked, 'don't worry I'm a man of my words' I reassured her. We both left the scene of the bedroom for a comfortable table sitting closely to each other, Rose and I both eating the breakfast I made, piece by piece she said that she liked it.

As we sat there hand in hand, we both enjoyed the comforting silence while also enjoying the sight of Rose's loveable face, her Celeste blue eyes, her soft lips, her beautiful curling blond hairs and her cute nose. Closing in the distance between our lips, but Rose pulled back with a wide grin on her face. 'You'll need to earn it' she said teasingly, as I put on a disappointed face she couldn't suppress her laughter. 'I'll earn it, you just wait' I said as I stood up and walked away, as I stood underneath the doorpost I looked back to hear, 'Don't you think it's a good idea to change clothes?' as I looked from my feet upwards I saw that I was still in my pajamas covered with red roses, looking up with little blushes on my face. Seeing my blushes Rose giggled 'I'll be waiting for you, after you changed though' Rose said teasingly. As I changed into my wear, an white T-shirt with a big red rose on it, my favorite red jacket hanging open showing off my broad and muscled chest, my black jeans (because it's cold) and my trusty white sneakers. As I went out I could catch a glimpse of Rose weaving towards me, sprinting down the stairs (because they still didn't repaired the elevator, and I actually liked the moment for myself) thinking about how I would please Rose today. I pulled out my red phone and called Spud,

'Yo Spud, could you get me a bunch of roses'

'Sure dude, how many?' (Hearing his laptop open and heavy typing)

'As many you can get me'

'Towards….Rose?'

"Exactly'

As I shut off my phone a little grin appeared on my face, being on the bottom floor I saw a giant 10 feet long man in an bellboy costume carrying like 500 roses,' Mr. Long I suppose' the friendly Giant said. 'Sixth floor, room 627, I pulled out my wallet and pulled out a few bills of hundred's paying for the roses, ''but sir this is 200 dollars too much' the giant said confused. 'keep it'i said with a grin on my face, as the giant understood that he revealed a little grin too. As the giant walked his way up, I walked out the door still with my phone in my hand wondering about what to do. The snow was ruining the most off my plans; a sunny day at the beach, a mountain climb (as a dragon) but it didn't ruined my dinner plans with Rose. Suddenly a plan came to my mind, using magic is a great option only it's very hard to perform. I dial Gramps number on the phone.

'never had a customer never made a sale, how can I help you?'

'Yo Gramp's I need you to help me with something'

'What do you need young one?'

'What do you need for a local nice weather spell?'

'Ah it's something for Valentine 's Day isn't it?'

'Why do everybody know that?'

'Because it's obvious'

'Gramps just meet me at the Brighton Beach'

After I hung up, a wide grin appeared on my face, 'it's going to be a nice day' I said to myself while walking off through the snow towards Brighton Beach.

**Rose's POV**

After Jake left I went towards our bedroom, wanting to take a shower but suddenly the doorbell rang. As I opened the door, I saw a giant caring a whole bunch of roses. 'Soon to be Rose Long?' the hard and loud voice of the giant bellowed. As I grinned I accepted the flowers, 'there is a change-card for you' he also said after putting the roses on the floor. As I picked up the card it was blank, seeing that I looked at it strangely the giant said; 'it will turn into something on 3 o'clock, so just wait for it' as I nodded the giant left me alone with my thought about Jake. 'He's such a cute, nice, loving guy. He's spending all of his day to please me, I wonder if it's only for Valentine or something more. I wish that it's the last one' sped through my mind as I was taking a shower.

**Jake's POV**

**1.30 PM Brighton Beach**

Standing there with Gramps next to me performing some kind of ritual, as suddenly an immense shock wave scattered the freezing downfall and shoving all the snow sidewards. the warmth of a summer day appeared in the place, the sun was only shining on the beach and the mountain, the sea temperature rising to a comfortable level. Standing next to Gramps with my mouth wide open, I thought it would work well but not this well. ´Magic is strong young one but love is stronger´ Gramps said on a wise tone with a big grin on his face. ´ I´m going for a day to mermaid city. Good luck young one´ he said as he transformed into the wise blue old dragon. A grin appeared on my face and I nodded towards Gramps who was already a little dot in the horizon.

**Rose´s POV**

After I changed into other clothes I walked through the living room, I saw that the card has changed it was directed towards me, as I opened it I read;

_Dear Rose,_

_Seeming that you are reading this then I am ready with setting things up. _

_Go to Brighton Beach with the clothes included in the message, don't worry everything is going to be alright._

_Jake_

I opened the box included in the giant red card, it revealed the most beautiful light blue bathing suit I've ever seen, with the blue top covered in red roses, the blue pants with red ribbons. Knowing that It was very cold outside, I got my leather jacket and the box with the bathing suit, and left our house. I walked as quickly as i could while wondering what Jake would want to do at Brighton Beach.

As I reached Brighton Beach it suddenly became clear, no snowfall, no cold at all. I saw Jake stand there in his red swimming shorts with a green dragon across it, and with a huge grin on his face.

'It's getting hot in here so change into other clothes' Jake said on a low voice making me laugh about his way of bringing a message. As he grabbed my arms he led me to a changing room he tried to stand into one together with me, but I pushed him out, 'you'll have to wait for it' I said on a teasing way while winking at him.

When I came outside I saw Jake stand there with his mouth wide open, ' you're catching flies' I said, as Jake started to blush. He transformed into a Dragon as he said; 'come on we do something else first before we go for a swim', as I hopped on he flew as wild as possible often letting me drop and then catching me with his tail, or maneuvering to land me on his back. On some way or another I wasn't scared because Jake was there for me, and he always will be there for me.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.__  
__I want to bathe with you in the sea.__  
__I want to lay like this forever.__  
__Until the sky falls down on me..._

'Ok hang on we're going up' Jake said I listened to him and wrapped my arms around him, he flew vertically with great speed rushing through clouds. As he stopped we were near the top of a mountain (a magical mountain only to be seen by magical creatures) we landed on the top of the mountain. Looking around to see the breathtaking view, as Jake turned into his human form he laid his arm on my shoulder. 'Isn't it beautiful?' I asked Jake, 'not as beautiful as the person next to me' Jake said with a certain tone that made me fell in love with him. As I turned to see his face, I didn't only saw love in his eyes but also uncertainty, but I didn't thought about it so much because Jake kissed me with so much passion, it felt different as if it's another side of love.

Suddenly I felt a budge, as I fell forwards on Jake we slit of the high mountain, speeding towards the ocean laughing out loud. Splashing into the warm water headfirst, we could only see water. But as we risen up on the water, the sun shone brightly while we both drifted on a wave towards the coast. As we drifted we were hand in hand looking up into the bright blue sky. Until we were stranded on the beach, bathing in the sea, we were staring intensely into each other's eyes feeling the passion burning in our eyes. But the moment was ruined by the rumbling of our stomachs, suddenly we both burst out in laughter's Jake said; 'I know a restaurant near here' as we stood up and walked towards the restaurant, me hanging on Jake's arm.

Walking into a cute wooden beach restaurant, it seemed that the owner expected us as he had already a table fully covered in exotic food and juices, as we were ready with eating we proceed to do what we were doing. 'Are you having fun?' Jake asked me, 'being with you makes every moment enjoyable' I said comfortable.

As It was 5 PM now, it was getting darker. Again Jake transformed into his Dragon form, as I knew before he could ask me, I jumped on his back. As we both grinned Jake took flight through New York, the view from 1 mile in the air is even more beautiful as it is dark and all the lights are on. Flying through the air feeling free made the time fly by, suddenly Jake stopped.

He flew right into our home, as I got off of him, he said; ' well Rose shall we change into something else' as he pointed towards an lovely blue dress, with a deep cut, long white gloves and a cut between the area where the legs are supposed to be. As I turned towards Jake I saw him looking hopeful, as I grinned I flew into Jake's arms. 'so does it mean you love the dress?' he asked me, ' I love it' I said. 'So try it on, we're going out to a fancy restaurant tonight' he said with a fancy grin on his face. As we both turned another way we changed into a formal dress.

**Jake's POV**

**9 PM Jake's and Rose's house  
**

As I waited there in my black blazer with a pink blouse, black pants, my black hair combed backwards still with the usual green tips, black and white shoes and a light yellow tie. The bedroom door opened, and it revealed the most beautiful person you've ever seen. Curly blond hair standing up thanks to a high knot, beautiful make up around her Celeste eyes, curling whimpers, bright red and soft lips, long sleeved white gloves, with the perfect custom made dress covering her perfectly shaped body and blue 3 inch needle heels. As I felt my mouth open widely I couldn't close it anymore, that's how stunned I was by her beauty. 'So I assume you like it?' Rose said teasingly,' there's missing something' I said as I was grabbing a box, A jeweler box that is. Opening it and taking the silver necklace with an huge ruby in the middle and many drops dangling around it, I opened the opening and said; 'Would you turn around Rose' as I saw her face shocking with surprise, I hung the necklace around her neck. Hearing her scream of happiness I said; 'I have one more surprise, but for now let's dinner' seeing her face like this make me feel like happiness was swarming around in my stomach.

While driving towards the restaurant I kept thinking about, should I do it tonight or not what would change, what could go wrong and more of that type of questions. But I hadn't have time to think anymore as we were at the restaurant already. As I stepped out I walked to the door and let Rose step out, after I gave the keys to the parking boy we were guided inside. As we walked by the guest guy, I said; 'Mr. Long' as he nodded he guided us towards an enclosed room, red curtains, dark blue walls, a window from top to bottom with an perfect view on the city, an chandelier already lit on, and two wine's on the table.

When the guest guy left us, I felt Rose cling on to my arm together we walked towards our table. As I shoved the chair back for Rose to sit on, she giggled before she sat down. When I sat on the other side of the table, we were staring each other in the eyes there was love in her eyes but also some sparkling of hope. Wondering about what she hoped for the waiter came in with our dinner, cooked lobster the best of New York as he left. We raised our wines and said; 'cheers' as we crossed our arms and let each other drink out of the other's glass, we still kept staring in each other's eyes. Distracted by her true blue eyes I drank all of her wine in one time, she saw it and she giggled, 'thirsty huh' she teasingly said knowing that she saw that I was distracted. 'I'm more hungry than thirsty. So let's eat' I said with a grin on my face. As we ate the tasty lobster I got distracted by something that fell out of the sky, a bright silver falling star. As I took a deep breath I made a wish, and then I stood up, seeing that Rose was looking at me.

_And when the stars are shining brightly__  
__In the velvet sky,__  
__I'll make a wish__  
__Send it to heaven__  
__Then make you want to cry..__  
__The tears of joy__  
__For all the pleasure and the certainty.__  
__That we're surrounded__  
__By the comfort and protection of..__  
__The highest power.__  
__In lonely hours.__  
__The tears devour you.._

Kneeling on the ground I grabbed a little box out my pocket and opened it, as it revealed an golden ring with a 5-carat pink diamond in it. Seeing Roses face lighten up with relief, I felt my stomached jump up in happiness. 'Rose would you marry me?' I asked her with a trembling yet certain voice. 'I thought you would ask me that tonight, my only question was when' she said while not answering me. 'Awww man am I THAT predictable?' I asked sounding a bit disappointed. 'It's one of the things that attract me to you' she said assuring me. 'so what is your answer to my question?' I asked her still trembling. 'Yes' she said, as I almost jumped up in happiness she continued, 'you're THAT predictable' she teased me. As I got disappointed she kneeled on the ground lifting my head and stared me in my eyes with a look that said 'I always want to be with you'. As she whispered in my ears; 'Yes I want to marry you' she said on a hot voice. As I jumped up in happiness I grabbed Rose and lifted her up in the sky, spinning her around in happiness before putting her down again. As we both stood on the ground, I took out the ring and gently shoved it around her finger. As I did that suddenly outside fireworks shot out of the ground exploding into hearts, roses and dragons, and the curtain surrounding our room fell to the ground, revealing the people standing up and clapping loudly, some were whistling others were cheering. As we looked each other deeply in our eyes we kissed not only with love but also with passion and destiny.

_Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come..._

**As they kissed the sky opened, revealing a bright cloud. In there stood a Golden Dragon.**

**Golden Dragon's POV**

Standing up seeing this pair kissing I knew that they were destined to be together, despite all the setbacks they had and those that will come, they will remain together. They deserved it, as I looked down I silently nodded towards them. I was to protect them with all Jake's heart, but also Rose's heart.

**Rose's POV**

As we still stood there kissing we could hear a song, a familiar voice.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..._

As we heard this melody we began to move, with Jakes hand on my lower back and his right hand on my neck and my hands around his upper back, we began to slowly move on the music, still looking intensely in each other's eyes never to look anywhere else. As we danced like this all night long….

**Well well well wasn't this a long chapter with a lot of romance and no violence, I liked the thought that they are happy and they are going to marry each other. I also like the song when I was little and I still do. **

**Disclaimer I do not own Savage garden or their songs neither do I own American Dragon but I do own the storyline of Alternate Dimension.**

**ok please review if I need to incorporate more romance or more violence, or that It already is in perfect balance. But stay tuned for a next chapter, Peace out.**


End file.
